


亲热卷轴秘法帖

by mizutama



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-04-24 16:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizutama/pseuds/mizutama
Summary: TAG：架空，斑类设定，生子有





	1. 第一章·上篇

漩涡鸣人最近有点儿点背。

一般来说，像他这样家喻户晓的年轻作家即使不能手捧诺贝尔迎娶高富帅（？）走上人生巅峰，至少靠高昂的版税和稿酬吹吹小风喝喝小酒顺道感慨下人生的小幸运还是没有问题的。

怪就怪他自己一时脑抽手贱。3个月之前，在第1001次向打小青梅竹马的现役日本女子散打冠军春野樱选手表白不成反被揍成猪头之后，望着站在一边看好戏的小樱男友佐井嘴角上那暧昧的微笑，气不打一处来的鸣人回家冲动地大笔一挥，将手底下长期连载的侦探小说中的主角双人组双双送入了婚姻的坟墓。

一石激起千层浪。甚少见识到侦探小说结局会是侦探回老家结婚的读者们一时气愤难平，在最新一辑实体书正式开卖的五小时后，各种恶评就刷爆了亚马逊界面评论版。

“简直令人难以相信这居然会是和我最喜欢的那部小说同一个作者写出来的作品！结尾那个中年谢顶的欧吉桑是谁啊！还我活泼可爱元气满满的夏岛大侦探！！！”

“和出场字数没超过5000字的友人妹妹回老家结婚是什么鬼？夏岛正人你个渣男，对得起我们家千秋小王子吗？！！！”

“为什么智商高达280的天才刑事相川千秋最后跟小报记者橘美月结婚了？中间的几本我没看，谁来告诉我到底发生了什么事？”

“我读书少作者别骗我，橘美月难道不是衔接剧情线索的小强级龙套加花瓶吗？”

“千秋一定是心如死灰了！夏岛实在太令他失望了！差劲！！！就连我都能想象到，从此以后千秋的人生只剩下无趣的灰暗，在日复一日的枯燥生活中无聊煎熬，直到死亡带给他解脱……”

“啊啊啊啊啊人家也想跟千秋小王子结婚啊啊啊啊啊啊啊羡慕嫉妒恨！！！！！！！！！！！”

“起码他们还好好的活着不是吗？结婚就算了，凭啥把我们温柔体贴的法医大人莲山前辈写死？为了救小孩死于车祸这种理由是在逗我吗？建议作者去参评梅菲斯特奖！”

“我可怜的莲山前辈呜呜呜呜呜，我要给作者寄刀片！！！”

“所有刑侦党团结起来！坚持千秋X正人CP一百年不动摇！！！！！！”

“我已经把手头的十本系列作都撕了，呵呵，死心出圈。”

“无良作者遛粉恶意满满，玩弄人心很有趣吗？0分不能再多。”

“我早就想说这个系列的女性人物塑造全都单薄得可怜，其实作者是连妹子的手都没牵过的纯情童贞小处男吧，呵呵。”

一般来说，鸣人并不介意读者对自己的作品进行批评，毕竟身为作者他早就理解了没有什么作品能让所有人都满意的道理，然而‘童贞’这个词戳到了他的痛点。

身为一个自从幼稚园毕业之后就再也没有牵过妹子手的真·纯情童贞小处男，被人无情揭穿的恼羞成怒让鸣人丧失理智地用本尊ID跟人对喷了起来。抛去“说别人是童贞的自己才是童贞”，“本大爷可是身经百战见多识广，交往过的女人比你吃过的饭还多”“你们这群弱鸡统统too young, too simple，sometimes naive”，“你才童贞你全家都童贞”诸如此类无营养的口水仗，等鸣人回过神来的时候他已经把自己现在住的公寓住址和联系方式统统自爆到了网上，还放了嘲讽“不服来战”。

1分钟后鸣人的座机和携带电话都被人打爆了。

15分钟后附近的迷妹们自发组成了静默抗议的队伍，在鸣人楼下举满了五颜六色还画着爱心和小花边的刑侦CP应援板。

半小时后莲山医生的个人迷妹们举着“莲山前辈一生推”的霓红应援板加入了抗议队伍。

鸣人才不会说生平第一次看见这么多可爱的软萌小萝莉嘟起粉唇瞪大双眼作出一副气鼓鼓的样子望着自己的画面还让他觉得心里有点小激动呢。

然而很快他就笑不出来了。

事实上，除了让主角回老家结婚之外，鸣人还做了件令部分粉丝无法原谅的事。

在之前的人物塑造中，这部系列作品的主角——年轻有为的名侦探夏岛正人是位雷打不动的铁杆任天堂粉，由于这一设定，当初还吸引了不少爱好任天堂游戏机的读者。然而在这部最新作品中，为了迎合孩子的志趣，任天堂曾经的忠实粉丝夏岛先生最终选择了将所有任天堂的旧游戏机封存起来，然后和儿子热火朝天地打起了PS4。

是的，他们打起了PS4。

此时此刻，数以千计的任天堂铁粉正举着“索尼罪大滔天，搞到国民怨声载道”的标语牌怒火中烧地挤满了鸣人公寓南侧的居民住宅街。

与任粉相比，占据了公寓北侧散步道的索尼真爱饭们的标语则要花式得多：有开门见山的——“索尼大法好，天灭任地狱，火速扔机保平安”，有直击要害的——“人在做，天在看，标清锁区留祸患”，有打亲情牌的——“诚心诚念姨夫好，任氏微软天地灭”……总之只有想不到没有见不到。

与公寓两旁气势汹汹的人马相比，鸣人简直觉得堵在自己楼下的小妹妹们是上帝派来的小天使。

不管怎么样，这几波人马就这么互相僵持着形成了微妙的平衡，然而不久之后充满意外性的“外援”的加入则让场面愈加一发不可收拾。

「NO.1にならなくてもいい ～もともと特别なOnly one——」一辆开着日本国民歌曲超大功放的中型货车晃晃悠悠地在街边的空隙处停了下来。

事实上，公寓对面超商的老板娘红豆也是一位深藏不露的迷妹，在得知拆CP杀医生的罪魁祸首就在自己超商附近后，义愤填膺的红豆当即拉了一货车的隔夜蔬菜和过期水果，表示让愤怒的大家随意发挥，不论是索饭任粉还是迷妹迷弟们统统素材免费。

10秒钟后第一颗烂卷心菜砸到了鸣人家的窗户上。

 

紧接着，场面彻底陷入了混乱。

不知道过了多久，听着外面的声音逐渐消失，鸣人心有余悸地从床底下爬起来看着外面一片狼藉的公寓暨第一届无差别蔬果嘉年华万人大战现场欲哭无泪。

万幸的是，鸣人经此一役虽然收获了无数卖不出去的卷心菜、烂番茄、南国杨桃、超巨核草莓、福岛特产变异胡萝卜、可以拿来炖雪蛤丰胸的木瓜……但是至少还没有粉丝给他寄刀片毒药爆炸物啥的，作为一个争议巨大的畅销推理小说家，鸣人想想还觉得有点小庆幸呢。所以就算在阳台上被愤怒的大家目击到了正脸，应该也不算什么大事……吧？

在漩涡鸣人迄今为止的人生中，一贯记吃不记打的习性曾经给他造成过许多可大可小的问题，比如说在一周内连着两次一脚踏入同一个标着“修理中”警告标记的窨井导致需要消防队出警援救；在吃超市特卖的海鲜花生酱引起过敏的第二天无意中点了花生甜品结果中招再度入院；记错考试时间错过期末考后居然再度记错了补考考试时间最后只能挂科重修；去逛动物园不知怎么迷路走进狮笼引起恐慌之后好不容易被解救却在十分钟后又迷路走进了虎笼……在这惊心动魄的众多问题当中，在公园被人认出后遭到愤怒群众的围堵被困在男厕所出不去似乎只是一个有趣的小插曲。

如果结局不是像现在这样被公务人员制服在地铐上手铐头上蒙着外套被带上警车的话。

漩涡鸣人，时年24岁，在某个天气晴朗的午后，由于冤罪被捕入狱。

——这样的展开他才不要好吗！！！！！！！！！！

回到十分钟之前。

“可恶！到底有完没完啊！！！”

明明是在普通的逛着公园，不知道是谁喊了一句“快看，漩涡鸣人在这里”，霎时不知从哪冒出来的人群瞬间集结成大军压境，来势汹汹地朝他逼了过来，自知不妙的鸣人赶紧拔腿就跑，然而二十分钟过去了，大部队却依然没有要解散的迹象。迫于人潮的压力，鸣人慌不择路地跑进了公园内的男厕，紧紧抵住门板努力平复自己的呼吸。

“完蛋了……这下赶不上小樱的庆功宴了！她绝对会杀了我的……”想到小樱招呼在别人身上的无情铁拳，鸣人不禁一阵恶寒。

正在这时，他的身后传来了声音。

“喂，这是怎么回事？”

\---------------------------

 

虽然是一名推理小说家，鸣人其实相信人的一生中充斥着无数的偶然性。偶然的杀意，偶然的巧合，偶然的失误……还有偶然的邂逅。

多年以后，面对审判庭，漩涡鸣人将会回想起他第一次见到宇智波佐助的那个遥远的下午。午后的空气里带了点潮湿的泥土气息，尘埃中盘旋上升的水汽夹杂着冰凉的弹珠汽水的味道，整个世界似乎都慢了下来，穿着浅蓝短袖制服的小警察就在离鸣人几步之遥的洗手台沉静地打量着他，眼眸黑得如同一汪深不见底的潭水，鸣人一边想着宇宙大爆炸要是发生在这小小的黑洞装置会是怎样的光景，一边却止不住去看他洗了多次已经有些泛白的浅蓝制服衬衫，还有那在黑发映衬下格外白皙的面容。

 

“喂？你能说话吗？”似乎是不爽鸣人的呆滞，青年好看的眉头不耐烦地皱了起来。

“啊……警、警官大人，你在这里真是太好了！！！快救救我这个优秀市民吧！！！！！！！！”

\---------------------------

 

“抱歉了各位，这里并没有你们要找的人——”

鸣人心有余悸地靠着门板，听见人群在警察先生的疏散下抱怨着逐渐散去，终于松了口气。

"他们已经走了。"警察赶走人群之后又走了进来。

“唔……真是谢谢你了，警官大人，你可真是帮了大忙了……”鸣人赶紧道谢，“那个，你叫什么名字来着？”

“你没必要知道。”

“诶？”没想到对方会这么冷淡，鸣人顿时有些无所适从。

“你做这一行几年了？”

“呃，我吗？正式出道是在前年啦……不过其实我中学时候就断断续续的……”

“那么小就开始了吗？看你四肢挺健全的，难道你就不考虑做点别的工作？”

“我也有想过啦，之前也有试过打工啊就职之类的，不过兜兜转转绕了一圈，感觉还是现在这样比较适合我。就是那个……各人的节奏什么的，你懂的吧？”

“我明白了。”小警察哼了一声，“这么说你今天也不是第一次遇到这状况了吧。”

“啊……唔……其实也是最近才开始的啦，老实说我都无法理解他们干嘛这么大反应……”

“像你这样的人确实是没办法理解的呢。”警察一边说着一边脱下了制服马甲披在鸣人的头上。

‘是在担心我受惊吗？其实这家伙还是蛮面冷心热的嘛……’鸣人正暗自思忖着，下一秒他的双手却被冰冷的手铐无情禁锢。

“你这仙人跳牛郎俱乐部的犯罪嫌疑人，现在正式对你实施逮捕。”

“诶？！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”


	2. 第一章·下篇

一个作家最害怕的是什么？除了老年痴呆和财政赤字，以及不知何时就会作废的养老保险条例，就要数默默无名最教人害怕。

一个有名的作家最害怕的是什么？人怕出名猪怕壮，盛名之下其实难副。光鲜的表象背后往往隐藏着无数的窥视与闲言，没人关心你是否兢兢业业肝脑涂地，对于一位功成名就的作家来说，就连没有拿到诺贝尔奖都可以被人编成笑话梗长年传播。

一个饱受过高知名度困扰的著名作家最害怕的是什么？鸣人不知道别人的答案会是怎样，但是对他来说，再没有比此时此刻这种被各种不该认出他的人认出结果该认出他的人却没认出他导致原本年轻有为的大作家即将含冤入狱的恐怖情形更为骇人的了。

“喂……等等啦！警官大人，你真的抓错人了……”不甘心的鸣人艰难地与制服马甲做着空气躲避球运动。

“‘消磨别人青春的败类’，‘践踏纯真少女感情的渣滓’，‘骗财又骗心的爱情小偷’——他们刚才是这么说的，有什么错吗？”

“呃，某种程度上没错啦……但是根本不是这么一回事啊！这些都是有原因的……”

“是吗？”警察思考了半秒钟后再次用马甲兜住鸣人。“抱歉，我是‘不听’派。”

什么‘不听’派啊，至少好好听人把话说完吧你这冷血恶魔！作为一名潜在颜控，原本在心中对年轻警察刚开始积累的好感瞬间荡然无存，鸣人暗自腹诽着加大了挣扎力度：“且慢啊警官大人，人家真的不是什么仙人跳牛郎俱乐部的啦！”

“反正也没差吧？不管是骗取少女的纯情还是老年人的保险金，都改变不了你犯罪的本质——”

“所以说你给我等一下啊！！！本大爷才不是什么犯罪分子！！！！！！！”

不顾被手铐勒出深痕的双手，鸣人挣脱了制服马甲的桎梏，愤怒地大吼出声。

警察终于停了下来，沉默地打量着他。

“我可是，我可是——”

也许是鸣人的神情太过较真，就连原本不耐烦的警察也半挑着眉等着下文。

在漩涡鸣人迄今为止的人生中，那一贯记吃不记打的习性曾经给他造成过许多可大可小的问题，然而学友哥告诉我们这个世界上真的有奇迹，就在鸣人即将不顾一切地喊出自己名字之时，他那为数不多平时都省着用在推理写作上的理性脑细胞突然灵光乍现，就在这电光石火间，鸣人意识到一旦大声喊出自己的名字，不，也许只要喊出他是个推理作家，那愤怒的人群绝对又会以超越光速的速度集结起来朝他逼近……生存还是毁灭，这是个问题；是被揍成猪头帅气不保还是锒铛入狱菊花凋零，这也是个问题……在短暂的几秒钟内，经过无数次的天人交战，鸣人做出了一个艰难的决定。

 

“我可是——要成为海贼王的男人！！！”

 

似乎没有想到鸣人会发表这样的宣言，警察终于露出了冷酷以外的表情，就连原本紧皱的眉头也因为惊讶而舒展开来，就在短短的一瞬间，鸣人意识到胜利的天枰倒向了自己。

“有破绽！”

在理智再度占领上风之前，野兽的直觉更为迅速地控制鸣人使出了劲风十足的飞踢。

看到警察下意识的防护动作，鸣人露出了得意的笑容。不好意思，本大爷真正的目标是那扇门才对。

“抱歉啦警官大人，我就先……唔！”

 

 

仿佛置身于黑暗之中。

明明没有失明，视野也很正常，然而视觉感官却像麻痹了一样，无法控制自己的视线，更无法记住双目所见的风景，就连大脑似乎也变得迟钝起来。

背后是冷酷而刚硬的钳制，挟持着他前行。

鸣人艰难地迈着自己的双脚。

明明没有看不见，却越发明晰地感受到周身黑暗的裹胁，连带着步伐也愈加踉跄。

鸣人绞尽脑汁地在混沌中思索着，隐隐约约的，他意识到钳制自己的就是之前那名警察。

但是……究竟为什么会变成这样呢？

鸣人的耳朵神经过敏般抖动了一下。

参差的绒毛在微风中轻搔着自己的耳壁。

狐耳跑出来了。

模糊地意识到自己现在的状态非常不妙，感官麻痹，受制于人，外表还变成了斑类状态……在他身上究竟发生了什么？

他的记忆到处充斥着噪点。有鸟类聒噪而空洞的叫声在脑海中不断回响。

那是……在黑暗降临之前他最后听到的声音。

——就在那只长着翅膀的黑色巨物用利喙夺走光明，令黑暗笼罩他的魂现之前。

随后鸣人意识到了周身的黑暗所为何物。

 

是那个警察的魂现。

\---------------------------

“喂……”

当鸣人再度恢复意识时，首先映入眼帘的是一双波澜不惊的黑色瞳孔。

他这是在哪里？鸣人尚在朦胧中的思维陷入了今夕何夕的茫然。

“喂！还没睡够吗？”下一秒，面容姣好的青年不耐烦地挑起了眉。“你叫什么名字？”

“漩涡……鸣人。”

坐在对面的青年不置可否地递出一张表格。“把它写在上面。”

鸣人迷迷糊糊的提起笔就要写字，忽然表格上硕大的“罪行书”三个字抬头让他原本神游的理智一下子回归了大脑。

“等等！我这是在……警局？”鸣人迅速地打量着四周，“这是什么整蛊节目吗？还是在开玩笑？”

这里似乎只是一间驻在公园的小型派出所，耳边还能依稀听见公园中游人的嬉戏声，由于房间过于狭窄，连隔开空间做审讯室的余裕都没有，只有一张单薄的简易木桌隔开了坐在椅子上的两人，靠墙的储物柜里堆满了各式ACG人物的手办，橱门上还贴着一张银发蒙面男子的中古海报，再远一点的角落里有一张年久失修的转椅躺倒在地，平直的扶手被当成不错的素材叠起了Jenga。

这里的一切仿佛充满了生活气息，然而室内冰冷的空气却令鸣人有一种不好的预感。

“哼。”回答他的是警察的冷笑，“你要是以为我跟那群乌合之众一样好骗那你就大错特错了。为了你自己着想，你最好老实点。”

“你……你真的知道自己在干什么吗？居然用魂现操纵别的斑类同胞，你这可是在侵犯公民权！”

“那之前是谁想袭警还意图逃跑？”

“我才不是逃跑！明明是你这种不分青红皂白就把手铐往守法良民手上拷的警察才有问题吧！”

“守法良民？那刚才一大帮人像讨债一样追着你是怎么回事？”

“那些都是我的读者啦……”说到这里，鸣人突然醍醐灌顶，“话说，警官大人，是我啊！木叶文春月刊的推理专栏小说家漩涡鸣人啊——难道你都没有印象吗？”

“谁会看那种杂志啊，”警察嫌弃地啧了一声，“有什么证据可以证明你说的话？”

“这种事直接联网查一下就知道了吧！！！”

“这里没有网络信号。”警察不自觉地用手指轻叩桌面，“既然你说自己是作家，那你有自己的签约公司吗？”

“没有啦，我可是自由主义者，版权合同还可以接受，签约就算了。”

“那你也没有就职的公司了？”

“是啊，作家要就职干嘛……”

“有自己投资的出版社、商业社团或者店铺之类的吗？”

“啥？没有啦，就算版税再高，商业投资什么的还是有点勉……”

“——有大额储蓄吗？”

“……存、存折都在老妈那里啦……”鸣人底气不足地移开了视线。

“有自己的房产吗？”

“呃……没有。”

“商业不动产也可以，有吗？”

“这个……也没有……”

“唔。”警察思考半秒后提笔在表格上写了起来，“职业：高等游民。”

“给我等一下！！！什么高等游民啊！！！别擅自给人乱下定义啊喂！！！！！！！”一下子从畅销作家被打成NEET族，联想到新仇旧恨的鸣人顿时气不打一处来，“你这家伙还算是警察吗？像刚才那样用魂现操纵人什么的，已经是诱拐了吧！居然还一副若无其事的样子，你就不会觉得很过分吗！没见过像你这么乱来的人渣！差劲！！！”

警察陷入了短暂的沉默。

“看来，你是打算抗拒从严了。”

“哈？你是不是听不懂……唔！”

又来了。阴郁而冰冷的黑暗又一次席卷了他。

这一次鸣人终于清楚地看见了警察的魂现。一只比成年美洲豹身型更为硕大的黑色乌鸦，正用黑色的眼珠透过他望向虚空。

鸣人是第一次看见这么大的乌鸦。与他自己轻盈灵巧的稻荷本尊魂现不同，对方那不合理的巨大身躯、油亮坚硬的羽毛、锋利尖锐的利爪和仿佛在观察猎物的冰冷眼神都让他联想到百鬼夜行中的怪异。

「你说得没错，我确实不是什么好警察。」

下一秒，巨鸦的利爪穿透了他的肩膀。「我说过了，别把我跟那群乌合之众相提并论，那种世俗的标签我才不需要。」

鸣人脸色阵阵发青，缓了许久才意识到被穿透肩膀的是他的魂现而非此刻的血肉之躯，就像稍早之前他的魂现被啄伤双眼造成了他的暂时性视觉麻痹一样。

“咳……少开……玩笑了，”不顾自己濒临紊乱的魂现，鸣人紧紧攥住警察的手，“跟世俗……才没关系……”

眼前逐渐发黑，狐耳颤动着冒了出来，裤缝里也钻出了蓬松的狐尾，然而鸣人只是更用力地死死抓住了青年的手，“只会……屈打成招的你……根本……咳……毫无做警察的才能……”

“是吗？”警察泰然自若地抽出手，“没有任何才能只会说漂亮话的明明是你。”

下一秒，一阵剧痛从鸣人身上难以启齿的地方传来。

 

作为斑类的一员，犬神属稻荷种的鸣人在迄今为止的人生中只有过两次被人揪尾巴的经历。第一次是在念幼稚园的时候因为莫名其妙的误会被春野樱一下子揪到当场失禁（这里不得不说春野选手真的从小就很有才能），第二次则是在倒掉母亲玖辛奈特制的蔬菜爱心便当的事迹败露之后被玖辛奈揪到尾巴差点保不住要去医院动手术的程度，虽然最后只是动了个小手术，但鸣人至今仍对此心有余悸。

而他做梦都想不到会有在派出所被警察揪尾巴骚扰的一天。

一般来说斑类打架时很少会用到自己魂现的力量，这似乎成了一项约定俗成的规矩，不仅仅是因为魂元的差异会带来力量的失衡，同时也是为了避免斑类的弱点遭到利用甚至造成无法挽回的损伤。像尾巴这种敏感脆弱的部位，更是令大部分斑类讳莫如深。

然而此时此刻，鸣人身后的警察正毫无顾忌地揪着他的尾巴。

如果说之前鸣人对他的好感度还停留在盆地地带，那么现在无疑已经跌破了马里亚纳海沟，直直地跌穿地球去向宇宙黑洞了。

“还是不打算坦白吗？”

身上最敏感的部位被如此粗鲁地暴力相待，令挣扎都成了酷刑。施加在痛楚之上如同触电一样的感觉让人难以忍受，始作俑者却还在若无其事地逼问，简直恶劣至极。

“咳……才没什么……好坦白的……”

鸣人死命地咬紧牙关，狐耳竖得笔直。身体在强烈的刺激下抽搐颤抖，意识却变得愈发清晰起来。

要……要漏了……

 

 

“喂，佐助，住手！”

 

著名实业家道明寺先生曾经提出过这样一个富有哲理的问题：如果道歉有用的话，还要警察干嘛？虽然最初看到时只是在言情频道上的惊鸿一瞥，不过鸣人时至今日都对这句话深以为然。

然而就在今天，继鸣人的三观受到无数冲击后，现在又有一个终极问题摆在了他的面前。

——如果警察道歉有用的话，那还要警局、法院、监狱和死刑场干嘛？

“漩涡先生，实在抱歉啦，宇智波警官今天心情不太好，可能有点冲动……那个，他的青春期来得有点晚，现在还在叛逆期中啦哈哈哈……”就像对鸣人的怒气视若无睹似的，懒懒散散的派出所长旗木卡卡西在他面前自来熟地道着歉，“您来这里是来找灵感的吗？呀，大驾光临真是让我们公园蓬荜生辉啊，像您这样的大名人……对了话说我也是漩涡先生的FAN哦，可以的话能给我签个名吗？”

一般来说，遇到自己的读者鸣人会很乐意效此举手之劳，更何况他还在千钧一发之际拯救了自己的名誉，然而看着旗木所长护犊的样子，尤其是罪魁祸首还在他背后挑衅般看着自己，鸣人只觉得这些不痛不痒的道歉简直就像是在火上浇油。

“什么啊，那家伙刚才可是对我暴力执法外加严刑逼供了吧，我绝对要去投诉你们！”

鸣人以迅雷不及掩耳之势拿起了原本合在桌上的警察名牌卡座，惹得年轻警察嘁了一声。

“‘宇智波佐助’是吧，等着收我投诉书上的签名吧！！！！！！！”

 

看着夺门而出的作家，卡卡西脱力地挠了挠头。

“现在的年轻人啊……”想到又要跟这个月薪水说再见外加和检讨书相爱相伴的悲惨未来，卡卡西不禁悲从中来，“我说佐助啊，你是不是也可以改善一下工作方法，就比如说……”

卡卡西长篇大论了一大堆，却发现这次万年中二病患者罕见地没有做出反驳，疑惑着回过了头。

只见当事人对他毫不理睬，已经径自看起了漫画。

“嘛……算了……”

想着这个鼬安排给他的大麻烦，卡卡西无奈地叹了口气，继续开始堆叠Jenga。

 

与此同时，作为一名尚未摆脱童贞的纯情男青年，已经夺门而出的漩涡大作家还不懂得在他的熊熊怒火之下，面对宇智波警官时那漏跳的几拍心跳所隐含的意义。

**Author's Note:**

> ※虽然第一章没怎么提但是他们真的是斑类相信我（严肃脸


End file.
